


One Thing Had Left

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: What did Thanos have after paying everything for that snap? Maybe Tony could answer that.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Did you do it?” She asked._

_“Yes.” Thanos replied._

_“What did it cost?”_

_He paused. “Everything.”_

_The girl just smiled at him. “What do you have then?”_

Thanos snapped back to reality. One moment, he thought he was satisfied with the half of the universe turned out to dust. That means the other half was saved. But then when his desire had been made, what was left for him?

He had said to the sorcerer that he would watch the sunrise on this grateful universe. And then? What would he do next?

_What do you have then?_

What did he have now? Thanos glanced down at the gauntlet. He had the limitless power that could control the whole universe. But why he felt so empty, so lonely?

Maybe this was the price as well. After all, he was the one be cursed for knowledge. He was the one who made that decision. He was the one who had paid.

But not the only one.

Thanos came back to Titan to find out Stark was still there, alone, sobbing and suffering and mourning. Stark was aware of him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t even flinch when Thanos was in front of him now.

Thanos just stood there, studied the man until he heard Stark’s voice whispered in his ears. “Finish it.”

“Finish what? Your life?”

Stark huffed bitterly. “Is it the reason you come back, isn’t it?”

“No.” He didn’t come back here to kill Stark. “I spared your life for the stone. I keep my word. It’s done.”

“Then why?” Stark’s question was like a bell rang in his mind. Thanos didn’t know. He just… “Why I have to kill you, Stark? The fate has already chosen you to be its survivor.”

“But I didn’t choose that!” Stark snapped back. Even though struggling with the wound on his stomach, Stark rose himself up, looked straight into his eyes. “I didn’t choose that. Any of that. I never want this to happen!”

“And yet we are here.” Thanos said. “ _Everything_ leads to here.”

“Everything?” Stark laughed. Bitterly, sarcastically, angrily. “You took everything from me!” He shouted at the end. His friends, his world, his loved ones – they all _ended_ in front of him. Leaving him behind with nothing but dust, ash and grief.

“It took me everything, too.” Thanos replied. “We are so similar.” Stark had his respect for that. He did a research after all. He knew the man had been trying to save his world for years since the invasion Thanos had caused. “Don’t you realize that, Stark?”

“I really don’t.” Stark spatted. “I would never pay everything for nothing like you.”

“What?” Thanos stunned at that.

“People are ready to pay everything to get something, you idiot. But you?” Stark sat down again due to his shaky legs couldn’t hold him up anymore. “Look around you. What do you have left? Your Squidward guy is dead, the others may be the same. And you just killed your other daughter too. And this planet had been destroyed for a long time ago, you said that.”

Stark still kept his stare on him. Through those eyes, Thanos could see a brilliant mind and a great soul though they all burned with suffering and desperation.

“ _You have nothing_.” Stark blunted out.

“I have – ”

“Not those stupid stones. They’re the things that forced you to pay everything, remember?”

They stayed silent after that.

“What do you want, actually?” Stark sighed, leaned his back on the rock behind him. He didn’t have much time before going after his friends. The light in those amber bright eyes got dimmer. “You want this universe can be better, I get that, but do you ever think it doesn’t need that?”

“What is the point of this whole mess anyway?” Stark closed his eyes, his voice sounded lighter as well but still rambling. “Is that the universe will admire you, praise you, idolize you so you could be its god and you just a hypocrite? Because kill and torture are not the same page with mercy – ” _After all this time, you kill and torture and you call it mercy._ “ -  if you think they are, well you and Ultron can get along just fine. By the way, your thought is like that from the beginning or the Mind Stone has affected you? That little shit had twisted with my super bot once, too.”

“And you know what, maybe you got what you want, but you still have to pay for what you’d done. There is nothing left for you. Geez, you should listen to your conscience, if you have _one_ , that you need to stop before it is too late. Now look at that, trying to get something which does not belong to you cost you everything. What a price.”

_The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize and it told you no._

“This war was meaningless. It wasn’t good for anyone, even for you.”

There was something in Stark’s eyes appeared when most of the feelings faded away. It aimed right at Thanos. And it was sympathy.

A nearly dead mortal was sympathetic toward him.

Thanos stepped close to the man. Stark had stopped breathing, his eyes closed and his hands loosed beside his body. The man was dead.

Thanos knelt down and reached out to him. The gauntlet was still on his hand, and yet he could feel how soft Stark’s hair was, how smooth and hot and vulnerable his skin was. So precious, gorgeous and beautiful, even with the shadow of death now covered his body. The Soul stone lit up a spark that Thanos barely noticed when he was so focused on the man.

Stark was right and wrong at the same time. Maybe this war was meaningless like he had said, but actually, there was something had left behind for Thanos.

Thanos scooped Stark up, carefully held him in his arms. _Ironically_ , he thought, _that_ _thing was Stark_ , the man who not only had had a brilliant mind to fight him, to stop him, but also had the kindest heart to empathizing him.

“You should be _mine_.” Thanos murmured, put a kiss on Stark’s forehead as the gauntlet rose up, the Time stone shined in green and brought him back to life. And the Mind stone came next to sweeping his memory away.

Tony Stark woke up and blinked his eyes confused as the giant Titan smiled at him. “Welcome back, my pet.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have nothing. But then, they have each other.

 

Since he started to remember, he had already been with Thanos. On a spaceship. That’s kind of weird but he had no question. Because he didn’t know anything _else_ to make one.

He didn’t know where he came from, or who were his parents, or what happened to him. He didn’t even know his name and Thanos called him Stark, so he just accepted that. The only thing he had was knowledge, which was his most value as well.

“You are a genius.” Thanos said, one hand tapped on Stark’s nanotech reactor, one hand fondled his cheek and Stark innocently leaned on his touch. “You are the cleverest I’ve ever seen.”

Stark beamed when he heard that. He liked to be praised and accepted. He didn’t know why but, oh God, he was craving it as if he’d never had it before. Hadn’t he? Stark had no idea. But Thanos treated him well. Stark had no fear of the giant Titan though curious about him, about them.

“Why I am different from you? Where did I come from?” Stark sat on Thanos’s lap, suddenly asked while tinkering some technology stuff the latter had brought back for him from a planet they had visited. Thanos leaned back at his throne, slowly answered him.

“We didn’t come from the same place. My home had been destroyed and yours is still there, but it abandoned you.”

“Why?” Stark asked sadly. “Did I do something _wrong_?”

“No, my pet, you did nothing wrong. You’d even sacrificed yourself for it.” Thanos patted his hair gently to comfort him. “It just didn’t deserve you.”

And then Thanos showed him what was better. Stark was so excited. He was discovering, experiencing and learning more and more. Planets by planets, worlds by worlds, wonders by wonders.

And the best was the Infinity stones.

Stark saw what they could do. It was so wonderful that he always reacted in awe when Thanos using them. And his admiration always pleased Thanos.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Thanos lowed his hand down. The Reality stone dimmed its red light after changing all the scene surrounding them.

Stark stood beside him and watched the sunlight dyeing everything gold and silver, felt the wind messed up his hair, heard the sound of nature echoed in his ears. Beautiful and peaceful.

“It is.” Stark replied, his suit retreated back to the arc on his chest. Let himself sensed the atmosphere on his skin.

“We have to protect it, Stark.” Thanos sat down on the grass and Stark followed him. “Keep it, no, keep them from destruction. Keep the balance of the universe.”

“Of the whole universe?” Stark’s eyes got wide. “Is that too much for you?” He continued with concern.

“I know it’s hard to do but I have to. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. I’m the one who has the will to act on it.” Thanos replied monotonously like he had said it before.

“Let me help you.” Stark blurted out. Thanos rose an eyebrow. “I mean…It’s definitely hard. Maybe the hardest job I’ve ever imagined. Hell, I don’t even know how you can keep doing it without collapse exhausted.”

“But you don’t have to do it alone.” Stark headed up to him. “I’m here with you now. I can help.”

Thanos looked at those warm amber eyes. As always, he saw Stark’s soul through them: so pure, so kind, so brave. The urge to do the good thing. He hoped to keep _that_ as well.

“You already help, my dear.”

So there was the point Stark became his dear, his partner on the path of protecting the perfect balance, instead of just the pet Thanos had claimed. They became more and more attached during all the time.

 

“You really give me _this _?” Stark let out a squeak of surprise and excitement. His hands were a bit trembling to holding a golden bracelet _with_ the Soul stone on it. Not only because of the overwhelming feeling but also the wound on his shoulder. He had taken a hit as protecting Thanos from being attacked.__

____

“You deserve it, my dear.” Thanos smiled at him encouraging. “You have been working and fighting hard by my side and yet _never_ ask for anything back. I’m not a skimpy one. This is your rightful prize.”

____

Thanos had been becoming more smitten with Stark. He was generous and gently when the genius was involved. He had even brought the _God of Mischief_ to the man as a gift just because Stark had had curious about the tales of gods and Asgard.

____

“I never ask for anything because I don’t need it. You give me everything already.” He had a place to live, food to eat and a job to do. Stark was pleased with that. He didn’t expect anything more.

____

“Oh, my dear.” Thanos held him up, carrying him to their gigantic bed and gently put him on it before laying next to him. “You deserve more than what you think. Keep it. I believe you can become a suitable stonekeeper.”

____

“Thank you.” Stark murmured when the giant helped him put it on his wrist.

____

“Now sleep.” Thanos pulled him close. “You have a long day already.”

____

The genius smiled and closed his eyes, let his head rest on Thanos’s chest and his body immerse in warmth. He was always be cared and pampered that made him happy so much. Tony loved _this_.

____

Wait, what?

____

_Why the hell he called himself Tony?_

____

 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh something is gonna happen!  
> and I brought you Loki. Happy?
> 
> ps: English is not my language so I'm sorry about mistakes. Feel free to let me know if you catch them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you, I wrote this instead of sleeping so there will be a lot of mistakes. If you catch them please let me know and I'll try to fix them soon.

He knew. He knew how that feel. The terror of feeling how close the death coming. He gasped for air but he choked when the last breath stuck in his throat. His lungs were burning. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to. He…

_“Loki!”_

He screamed.

“Loki. It’s fine, it’s fine. You are with me. You are safe.”

He felt hands on his back, petting firmly in an attempt to soothe him. He knew those hands, not the ones strangling him to death. Not Thanos.

It’s Thor.

“It’s alright.” He heard his brother whispered. “You are safe.”

Yes. Yes, I’m safe. Loki reminded himself. No more locking up in a cage, no more desperate every day, no more facing fear, knowing that he would never be free.

It was _over_. He wasn’t on that ship anymore.

“Loki.” Thor’s hands now cupped his face, made he find the way to look at those bright eyes. “I’m here.”

Loki let out a sigh of relief, rested his head on his brother’s board chest. Thor moved a hand on his back, petting him again.

“Nightmare?”

“Memories.”

Silent.

“I’m glad that Tony brought you back.” Thor said, put a kiss on his lips, sincere and sweet, like the one he had made on the day they reunited. “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“Me too. I – I’m glad to be back, too.”

“You are at home now.” Thor assured him. “No need to worry, brother. The stones were destroyed. There is no way he can do that again. Or hurting you again. I’m here to protect you now.”

Of course, another relief came to him: two of the Infinity stones had been destroyed. Stark was a genius as always.

And about Stark…Loki really didn’t know what to think about this man. He was the reason Loki could come back from death, though not in a good circumstance.

He was trapped in a cage, couldn’t talk or move. He just stood there like an exhibit and terrified when he saw his murderer and even more for the sight of Stark.

What the fuck was Stark doing with Thanos?

“He seems quiet. Can he talk?” Stark asked the titan and tilted his head aside.

“Of course he can.” Thanos chuckled. “But there are reasons for the name Silver Tongue of him. Better keep his silent, my dear.”

 _Dear_? An arrogant man like Thanos called a mortal his dear?  And yet, it wasn’t the worst. He saw Thanos kissed Tony. Just pressing slightly on his forehead but it was enough to make Loki felt sick.

What happened on Midgard? He thought and panicked. What happened to Thor? Why the fuck Stark was here? Why he was with Thanos? Why Loki himself had to come back anyway?

As if the whole fucking life wanted to break him down, Loki saw the gauntlet which was full of Infinity stones. He understood now: there was nothing left for him.

He wanted to scream, to yell at Stark but he couldn’t even make a sound. He wanted to die because they had failed and Thor had gone as well, but he couldn’t move, not even a twitch. He was trapped in his own body, in a cage on a ship of his murderer.

He was _desperate_.

Until one day Stark came to him and released him. He was too shocked at first. Wasn’t Stark on the same side with Thanos now?

“I need your help.” He said with sorrow filled in his voice and showed Loki the gauntlet. “I need your help with this.”

Loki just stared at him.

“Please.” Stark pleaded. “We don’t have much time. We have to go before he comes back.”

“You have been here with him all the time.” Loki blurted out. “Why change your mind?”’

“I – “ Stark flinched and swallowed hard. “I didn’t have my mind straight. He – he erased my memories.”

“Then how can you got them back?” Loki frowned. He could image Thanos using the Mind stone to get that effectiveness. But then, how Stark could break it? Was there…was Stark the hope Loki had been desperately looking for?

“This.” Stark raised his wrist, let Loki see the bracelet. “The Soul stone. I keep hearing voices calling my name and some memories flickering in my dreams. I believe it all comes from the stone.”

“This is our chance.” He continued hurriedly. “Thanos had swept out half of the universe. We can reverse everything, bring everyone back! I - ” Stark whispered, maybe for himself. “I can bring _Peter_ back.”

So they did it. Loki had experience of using the stone so he had no problem to remove the Soul stone from the bracelet, put it in the gauntlet and reverse what had been done.

Then they left. The Space stone helped them come to Titan first, where the kid Stark had mentioned rushed to them and hugged Stark tightly.

“I thought I will never see you again.” Peter cried and tears were rolling on Stark’s face too. Strange watched them with relief in his eyes and the guardians joined them as well.

“You was the one who calling him from the stone, wasn’t you?” Loki asked Strange quietly. The Soul stone, of course, had its own mind to decide what it would do to Tony, but helped him fight against its siblings seemed impossible. “You did something with it.”

“I did.” Strange admitted. “But not the Soul stone. It’s the Time stone. I put a part of my soul in it and since those stones always connect to each other, I took the opportunity to influence the others. I knew Stark would save us all, I just had to assure it would happen.”

“Clever indeed.” Loki blinked and amused.

“But there is something else…” Strange told them about Gamora, her soul trapped in the Soul stone as Thanos traded her to claim the possession of it. The guardians immediately pleased them to save her.

Watching the reunite of her and her family made their heart ached. There were people they cared for and loved waiting for them too.

They all got back to Earth. Stark suggested they should go to the Avengers compound first. Just one step put in the front door, Loki almost fainted in Thor’s arms as they wrapped him so much tight and kisses scattered all around his face and neck.

“You are alive.” Thor kissed him and cried. “ _You are alive_.”

“Yes, brother.” Loki hugged him back and sighed.

“I swear to our mother’s soul, I’ll never let you go again.” Outside the compound, a storm roared loudly over the sky.

 

Everyone soon found their way to continue the life they had ended once.

The guardians gently declined an offer of Tony to stay at the compound and flew away, though they promised to visit one day. Loki stayed, he and Thor didn’t have anywhere to go anyway. The others Avenger had been there already. They were happy to see their friends return from dust, but strangely, Loki found Tony didn’t react much to the joy of his teammates. Instead, he walked away to the lab, started planning to reborn the android with the Mind stone now in hand.

They thought the stones were so dangerous if being together, so they all agreed to separate them out of the gauntlet. Strange got back to his sanctum and the Time stone went with him. The android – Vision – came back to life with the Mind stone on his forehead.

The Reality stone and the Power stone were destroyed. The Space stone was given to Thor for his power of a true god. And Stark kept the Soul stone for himself.

Nobody understood why he did that, but then nobody dared to raise their question to the genius.

Loki had questions in his mind, too. Stark stayed close to his family, including the man he called Rhodey bear, a pretty woman named Pepper, the spider kid, the Android and even a driver, but acted distance from his other teammates. Was there something happened between them?

And that wasn’t the only weird behavior Stark had. More than once Loki saw him staying late at night, sitting in the shadow of the common area. His eyes stared at the silky sky outside the window. Even Loki couldn’t know what he was thinking.

At first, he thought Stark was just like him, haunting by nightmares and excessive emotions from recent events, but then, Stark proved him wrong about him as always.

The genius murmured Thanos’s name in the darkness of the night. And that sound was like a _boom_ to Loki’s ears.

 

Far far away, there was a heartbroken man whispered his lover’s name as well. But his lover had gone, there was nothing left, _except_ a golden bracelet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how cruel I am as separating them like this...  
> And imaging Thanos sitting on his throne, holding Tony's bracelet and whispering his name...*gasp*  
> That fucking scene couldn't get out of my mind so here I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had some conversations. Each one of them was a step closer to his end game.

 

Tony couldn’t focus on anything. The idea of needing something spun around his head all the time. The feeling of missing something bloomed in his chest that annoyed him even more.

He didn’t want to talk much, which surprised people enough that they wanted to believe Peter was his child instead. But at least they knew he had problems, so they didn’t press on that after a very clear statement of ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ from him.

He didn’t feel the passion of creative inside him even he was in his lab, which was weird, too. Tony was a genius, a talented engineer – his mind jumped like a crazy rabbit from an idea to another, and now it just _stopped_. He didn’t have any interest in anything and, surprisingly, even the suit was not an exception.

Tony didn’t even want to be Iron Man anymore. God, he was losing himself.

He needed to fix that. He needed to end this frustrating situation. Tony desperately wanted to be himself, to be free, happy and cared, again – _starving_ it - just like the time he was with…

God, not only losing himself but also going nuts, Tony thought. Because he just realized he knew the answer. It was simple: get back to him, everything would be fine.

But put it in action would not simple like that. He couldn’t just do it away. He needed help. And now he had a plan – something he could focus on.

 

He talked to Vision first. Of course, he wasn’t the key that Tony was looking for, but he was an assurance. And somehow Strange got involved in.

“Did you know?” Tony asked him.

“About what?”

“About _this_.” Tony held a small device which was his result in hands. But Strange knew better: Tony didn’t ask about the device at all.

“Tony…” He sighed. “The emotion is one of the most unpredictable things.”

“Even foreseeing 14.605.000 circumstances?”

“I saw _our_ future, not just your future, Tony. That’s what you decide on your own.”

 

He talked to Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter next. That was a long talk, full of all kind of sentiment and reaction. It ended up with a lot of tears and one promise.

“At least, let us know when you get there, you hear me? Alive or dead, we need to know.” Eventually, Pepper said as realized they had to let him go.

Tony couldn’t expect something more than that.

 

He didn’t even think about talking to his teammates. Actually, they weren’t his teammates anymore. Avengers was just a name, they had never been a team from the beginning and the Civil war that had happened three years ago was the end of his delusion. He didn’t trust them on this. Frankly, it wasn’t their business either.

 

So now he just needed to talk to one more person.

 

“No.” Loki said flatly.

“You don’t even let me finish it.”

“I know what you want to say, Stark.” Loki glared at him. “No.”

“But how do you know if I haven’t said anything yet?”

“You think I’m fool or blind?” Loki whispered in anger. “I have watched you, mortal. I know what you want.”

“You care about me, don’t you?” Tony said softly, amused even, as the trickster had some blush on his cheeks and protested, “I do not.”

“But you still help me.”

“I help you just to save myself, and not to kill you. I won’t help you get back to that monster.”

“He is _not_ like that.” Tony flinched uncomfortably on the bench. “Not to me.”

“He is to everyone.”

“Then let me keep him stay away from everyone.” Loki gasped, looked at Tony as if he grown another head. “You know it would work. You saw it before.” On that ship.

Words died in his throat. Loki was not sure what he had to say to this man, especially when he knew what Tony had said was true. He had thought Tony was their hope for once, but not like this.

“Thor will not allow it.”

“He will if you help me convince him.” Tony murmured. “Please, this is the last wish I ask you to.”

“A death one.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I have to try.”

 

That ended up with a storm roared all over the Compound when Thor knew what was going on. Tony had never known Thor could cry like that, pleading with those blue eyes and…the storm. Yeah, the one was blooming noisy outside.

Eventually, Tony got what he wanted, when half of New York city went black because of the power outage.

 

Reappearing on this ship was the strangest experience of his life. Tony had never known he could go far like this, well, the Space Stone did almost everything but now he was here, millions of light years away from Earth.

Just to be close to his once enemy. Tony gripped the small device tightly to brace himself.

The throne room was dark and cold. Tony shivered as he carefully stepped around those splattering fragments on the ground.

“Why do you even bother to come back?”

The voice came loud and clear to his ears though it was just whispering. Tony turned his attention to the throne where it had spoken up. There was Thanos, sitting in the shadow of the room and his eyes aimed right at Tony.

“Because I want to,” Tony replied.

“How dare you.” Thanos moved forward, just a bit, enough to lighten up a corner of his face and snared. “You destroyed my work.”

“I did.” Tony took a deep breath, then let it out. “But I won’t sorry for that.”

“Then what is this for? I could kill you right here and now - if you think I couldn’t – for that arrogance.”

His grip around the device came harder. It had been made of vibranium – he had asked Shuri for that – and its existence was helping him to calm down.

“I never think that you will forgive me. But I have to try. I just want to see you again. And I’m not sorry for the stones – no, I did what I had to – but I’m sorry for leaving you behind.”

“Leaving me behind?” Thanos laughed. He stood up, took each step closer to Tony with each word he said. “You think so little of me, mortal. You didn’t leave me behind. You _ran_ from me, Stark. Because you had betrayed me.”

“That means you don’t see me as an enemy.” Tony looked up. “Because enemies fight each other, not being close to each other. It’s not a betrayal if I don’t have your trust – if I’m not close to you.”

His throat suddenly trapped in a hard grasp and Tony panicked immediately.

“What is your point, Stark?” Thanos hissed.

Tony forced himself to calm down and focus on what he had to say next.

“You trusted me, enough to give me the Soul Stone.” Tony tried to breathe. “I trusted you, too. I fought by your side, helped you as an ally. I – we were close to each other. That’s why I apologize. Not for what I did with those stones, but for what I did had hurt you. Made you feel be betrayed. _I’m sorry_.”

Thanos stayed silent for moments. He thought about those words, let them remind him about his daughters. They had betrayed him too, they had hurt him too. But they had said that was what they had to do. They had never said sorry.

They were always beware of his feeling, but it just comprehended his concern, his anger, his doubt. It never was about his pain, his trust, his _love_.

But Tony was _different_.

Wasn’t that why he had chosen Tony from the beginning? Tony was special. He was the one who had the empathy with him when nobody did. He was the one who could be his equal when no one else could. Finally, Thanos met his match. And he couldn’t let him go ever again. Just once was painful enough.

Thanos loosen his fingers, let them trail up on Tony’s jawline.

“I will forgive you, with one condition.” He got a golden bracelet out. “You have to stay with me, forever.”

“I agree.” Tony easily complied. At least he was still alive, and this is the time for his device doing its job. It sparkled up for one second then got back to normal, but Tony knew the message had been sent.

“What is that?” Thanos asked him.

Tony opened his palm, showing a small metal device seemed like a cocoon.

“Nice to meet you, the Great Titan.” The voice of _JARVIS_ spoke up.

“He is my friend,” Tony explained. “Alive or dead, I know I will never get back to Earth, so I bring him in. Whatever happens to me, he will inform it to my family. And – ” The device split open in half, showing what it was keeping -  the Soul Stone. “ – this is his core. It’s the only way to Jarvis still activate in space and link to Earth.”

“You don’t afraid I could use that to find the other stones?”

“No. You don’t need to.” Tony said quietly. “You want those stones to balance the universe, to save it. But like I had said, I could help you too. You don’t need _them_. Besides, we destroyed two of them. There won’t be any chance to collect them all anymore.”

“Always be the smart one, aren’t you?” Thanos smirked.

“I’m a genius after all.” Tony held his arm out, let Thanos put the bracelet back to his wrist. His skin felt like burn, a curse Thanos used on it now activated. Tony would never get rid of it, never be far from him, even he would, Thanos always knew where he was. The small device dropped fit into where the Soul Stone had been on the bracelet.

Tony smiled, now he could feel the _peace_ he was looking for.

“Keep your word, my dear.” He hear Thanos murmured to him and his hand now cupped his cheek gently, like before. “You are mine, forever.”

“I can’t go anywhere.” Tony leaned to the touch, closed his eyes. “And I don’t want to go. My place is here. And I am yours.”

Thanos let him melted in his embrace.

Eventually, they were one thing had left to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thanks for your support ^^  
> For any question about the small device, you could see it as a mini Vision - but instead of a human body, it was a little device that Tony could bring along. He deserved to have his best friend back.

**Author's Note:**

> đọc bản tiếng Việt tại đây :">  
> https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2018/05/07/3259/


End file.
